Untitled Crossover Story
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: Phoenix Beauchamp, the son of Wendy Beauchamp is adopted by Natalia Romanov after he is found in the ruins of the Potter house on Godric's Hollow. Years later he and several others end up in the 1940s where they join the Allies to fight HYDRA and the Nazis. SLASH STORY WITCHES OF EAST END/HARRY POTTER/MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE/DESCENDANTS FRANCHISE/SENSE8/WALKING DEAD CROSSOVER.


**Phoenix Beauchamp, the son of Wendy Beauchamp is adopted by Natalia Romanov after he is found in the ruins of the Potter house on Godric's Hollow. Years later he and several others end up in the 1940s where they join the Allies to fight HYDRA and the Nazis.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **WITCHES OF EAST END/HARRY POTTER/MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE/DESCENDANTS FRANCHISE/SENSE8/WALKING DEAD CROSSOVER.**

 **PRE-SERIES SENSE8. BETWEEN DESCENDANTS 1 AND 2, PRE-SERIES WITCHES OF EAST END AND JUST BEFORE THE FIFTH YEAR OF HOGWARTS AND AFTER IRONMAN, INCREDIBLE HULK AND IRONMAN 2 BUT BEFORE THOR. PRE-SERIES WALKING DEAD BUT THE OUTBREAK HAPPENED JUST BEFORE THE QUARRY GROUP IS ESTABLISHED.**

* * *

 **AN: I have been getting a lot of homophobic messages in my reviews list from guests that don't display their names. So I have something to say to them. If you don't like SLASH fanfiction don't fucking read it and if you're going to write something at least be courageous enough to display your name or something. That's all I'd like to say.**

* * *

In the year 1662...

Phoenix, Freya, Ingrid, Victor and Phoenix's mother Wendy are in the forest in the Mortal Realm. Wendy says to them all "The portal's about to open Joanna and Frederick are coming through"

"finally" breathes Victor before Freya says to Wendy as Phoenix rushes towards the portal ready to see his aunt and cousin "wait, we don't know for sure that it's them"

"it has to be" says Phoenix with certaincy

"what if it's grandfather ? What if he's coming to kill us ?" asks Freya continuing what she was saying as they all head towards the portal.

"he said he'd make us pay for our rebellion" says Ingrid.

"he already banished us to this world, he's not just going to come here to kill us" Victor tells them, they stop at the portal site and wait for it to open

"we don't know that, he vowed revenge" says Freya making Phoenix comment "that's true, I can't believe he banished us"

"well he did banish us, we just have to make do with our so called punishment" Wendy tells her son who nods as the portal opens, Joanna and Frederick make it through the portal, Wendy hugs her sister and Phoenix hugs Frederick with Ingrid and Freya. Frederick picks Phoenix up, Phoenix hugs Frederick who hisses in pain as Phoenix touches his chest causing Phoenix look to at Frederick who puts him down and says "I was forced to be branded by him, I'm eternally bound to him forever"

"not if you died and was reborn, Frederick" says Phoenix, he backs away from Frederick, he then yells out "Maledictum" with his hand thrusted at Frederick a symbol appears on Frederick's forehead before it disappears. Phoenix tells them all that he had cursed Frederick with Reicarnation so that in his next life that he isn't bound to the king as the brand will not be on his body in the next life. Frederick hugs Phoenix in thanks but that action had concequences that Phoenix will have to suffer.

* * *

Suddenly the portal opens and the king appears with the Serpens Claven attached to his arm, he sees them all together, he then says "oh, how very, very nice to have the family together again"

"what are you waiting for, father ? Just kill us and get is over with" Wendy says to her father with tears in her eyes.

"death is too... forgiving a punishment" he replies before he says "I want to do something far worse, I really want you all to live a long, long time in misery" he walks towards Phoenix who growls at him like a wolf would, the man smirks at the eternal teenager before he steps back from them all and says adding to what he was saying "In fear. In pain. I want you to suffer as you made me... suffer. For what you all did. What you all did to me" he looks at the others not really thinking that Phoenix is a threat to him, he then shouts "Maledictum" he sweeps his arm towards all of them and a symbol appears on their foreheads. The mark disappears as Wendy and Phoenix's pendant necklaces change colour, Wendy's from blue to green and Phoenix's nine tailed fox pendant necklace goes from white to red.

"what have you done to us ?" Joanna asks her father who just turns around and starts to walk towards the portal. Phoenix sees his mother looking at a sword so he grabs it and swings it at his grandfather's arm, severing the serpen's chaven from him, the king screams in pain as the serpen's claven slithers away and the king goes through the portal which Wendy closes with the now solid serpens claven.

* * *

A year later Frederick, Freya, Ingrid and Phoenix die but only Phoenix comes back to life, his nine tailed fox pendant, one of the gemstones in the fox's nine tails turns black shocking Wendy, Joanna and Victor. Phoenix discovers what his curse is many years later as he lives and dies eight more times only to be reincarnated (to be reborn). Phoenix's curse is that he is an eternal teenager with nine lives but if the nine lives are used up he is reincarnated.

* * *

Many years later... Wendy Beauchamp gives birth to a baby boy who she names Phoenix but this time she decides to give him up to a woman named Lily Potter who is married to a man named James Potter. The father of the baby boy has no idea about Phoenix or that Wendy is a witch.

* * *

On the 31st of October, the next year, in a house in Godric's Hollow a family of three called the Potters are happy but that all changed when they heard a loud crash and the mans yells at his wife "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off "

Lily goes to Harry's room where he is in his cot and she says to him in whispers "Harry, Harry, you are so loved, so loved, Harry mama loves you, dada loves you, Harry be safe, be strong" because he knew that she was going to die before she hears what sounds like a body falling on the floor and some evil cackling before the door to Harry's bedroom is blasted open and Lily shields Harry from the blast as a man walks into the room and she begs him "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

The man who is known as Voldemort says to her "Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now."

Lily begs more "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - " before Lily begs "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " The has enough of the woman and sends a sickly green curse at her and she screams as she falls to the ground as baby Harry stands in his cot with tears in his eyes. Voldemort faces Harry, points his wand at the one and a half year old and yells "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The curse hits Harry on the forehead and rebounds back to Voldemort who disappears. Harry starts crying and after a while a man with long black hair creeps into the room and as soon as he sees Lily and starts crying. He goes over to Lily before takes hold of her and cries some more as he rocks her and Harry cries. After a while a large man with a bushy black beard and bushy black hair takes Harry from his cot, leaves the destroyed house, got on a flying motorcycle and they fly to little whinging. While in the air Harry falls asleep in the man's arms.

* * *

On the 1st of November, it is five minutes after Dumbledore had dumped young Harry on the doorstep of the Dursley Home with a hidden wicked smirk. Young Harry lays there on the doorstep pretending to be asleep. Once the old man and the half giant had gone, Harry didn't know that he was famous, special or anything of the like but he did know instinctively that if he stayed at the place that he had been placed. His life would be a nightmare, that he would not have the best childhood. So he suddenly disappears from the Dursley doorstep before reappearing back inside his home, inside his crib before he starts crying, loudly.

* * *

A young red haired woman named Natalia Romanov is walking along the street in Godric's Hollow when she is walking past a half destroyed house, she hears some crying from the house and she decides to search the house. She follows the sound of the crying, she walks past the body of a man who lays on the ground before she climbs the stairs and enters the nursery where she sees a woman on the floor and she sees the young Harry in his crib, she sees that he is crying.

Natasha picks up young Harry who looks at her and says "mama ?"

"no, I'm not your Мама, little one, she's gone" replies Natasha.

"gone ?" asks little Harry speaking perfectly, surprising Natalia.

"yes, she's gone" replies Natalia before she asks "what's your name ?" before Harry holds out his hand, he points towards a shelf. Natalia walks towards it, she opens it to find a birth certificate that tells her that his name is Phoenix and that his adoptive name is Harry. She decides to protect the child, to train him, to make him her son. She tells him that she is going to name him Nikolai Alexei Vladimir Romanov but the newly named Nikolai tells her that his name is Phoenix Beauchamp so Natalia tells him that he needs a new name because of who she is, she tells him that she's going to train him to fight. Nikolai nods in acceptance of the new name realizing that he'll need a few alias' throughout his life.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIRST CHAPTER.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE.**


End file.
